


The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword

by lettered



Series: Chuck Writes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People decide whether Chuck is canon and Becky goes batshit insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword

  


**Title:** The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** gen. Chuck, Becky  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** Total fic: 30,000. This part: 4,500  
 **Summary:** People decide whether Chuck is canon and Becky goes batshit insane.  
 **A/N:** Please see notes [here](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127811.html).  
Previous parts: [The Chuck Writes Story](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html).

6:06 pm September 15, 2009  
 **Afterword**  


* * *

  
In light of recent events, I felt I should say something. [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) hasn’t returned, but the crazy lives on in his name. In some ways, I see it as part of the same story: [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) never held her dick waiting for Carver Edlund to get a review over at [The Comics Journal](http://www.tcj.com/). She probably doesn’t even know what [The Hooded Utilitarian](http://hoodedutilitarian.com/) is.

But now I’m kind of picturing [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) clutching volume fifty-five of _Supernatural_ ( _The Mystery Spot_ , it’s her favorite), eating a tub of Ben and Jerry’s Chubby Hubby (it’s the peanutbutter, gets her every time, despite the pretzels) and constantly clicking refresh on [Fandom Wank](http://www.journalfen.net/community/fandom_wank/) to see what everyone is saying about her.

Because why else do people do this? We might think it’s for our lulz, but for [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , it’s far more serious: it’s for the flist.

Remember when commenting guys that the sparklies ALWAYS speak the truth and

the marquee is your friend.

To refresh your memory, a timeline of events:

September 2008: Carver Edlund, the author of _Supernatural_ , creates [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/)  
October 2008: [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) begins posting [sequels]() to _Supernatural_  
November 2008: [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) [claims]() his sequels are better than [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) ’s well known fic, [Tells Of Sad]()  
February 2009: one of [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) ’s friends, [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , posts [an exposé]() on [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) , citing [Marissa Wright]() and [others]() as instances of c_w using the deaths of real people in his fanfic  
March 2009: Wank ensues, including [discussion of narrative](http://dean-lives.livejournal.com/570.html) (and a brief [rpf wank]() that thought it was related but wasn’t)  
April 2009: I post [ The Chuck Writes Story: An Unauthorized Fandom Biography ](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html), revealing the true identity of [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) , with evidence contributed by [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) and primarily [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/)

Tl;dr, then [canongate09]() happened, aka Canon vs Chuck, Chuck vs Fandom, Canon vs Kripke, Chuck vs Kripke, God Vs World, Creator vs Created, aka, the wank wherein many thoughts on yaoi were shared but none of them were interesting so then we went and had another elitism wank. Just because we could.

Canongate09 began with a comment to “The Chuck Writes Story”:

>   
> 
> 
> _(Anonymous)_ , 2009-04-12 03:11 am UTC ([link](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html?thread=3635505#cmt3635505)): _lol does this mean all the fanfic by[](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) is canon?_  
> 

The dissenters against [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) as canon seemed to be primarily the die-hard Tells Of Sad fans, while another group of fans claimed that not only were [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) fics canonical because he was Edlund, but because they were fans of the works in and of themselves. Many of these were Castiel fans, with an active Dean/Castiel base front and center.

The Sam/Ruby fans were called Ram or Suby so no one paid any attention to them, if they even existed at all.

The rest of fandom was pretty torn up on account of the author of their beloved books being an assclown, while also being—yep, still the author of their beloved books. Apparently it presented a kind of conflict of interest, or something, since the only BNF they trusted to tell them what to think was—yep, also still an assclown. Plus unreachable by comment, pm, im, email, stalker sock-puppets, internet lawyers, or members of [](http://ontd.livejournal.com/profile)[**ontd**](http://ontd.livejournal.com/) , who called and said they wanted their wank back.

In these times of trial, fanits looked to their BNFs to guide them. Seeing as how [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) was MIA (CW himself has not been seen on LJ since the initial flurry in the Marissa Wright scandal, and had not been heard from following the release of “The Chuck Writes Story”) and [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) may have been raised by hyenas, according to popular theory, [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) stepped forward as the one BNF to rule them all:

> 10:59 am, Tuesday, April 14, 2009  
>  **The Canon Question**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _Publlished in a book? Canon._  
> 

>   
>  _Posted online? Why, yes I have, thank you._   
> 

> _Guys, books are canon. Fanfic isn’t._ Supernatural _is concrete, finite. The SPN in our heads isn’t. All possibilities are possible, all interpretations are true. The way we see the world is infinite, and fandom captures that, myriad interpretations of just one thing._

>   
>  _Just one thing that in itself is concrete, finite. One thing that is real. One thing that is canon._   
> 

Replies to this post included:

>   
> 
> 
> _(Anonymous)_ , 2009-04-14 11:01 am UTC ([link]()): _Are you fucking high?_

> **A FUCKING MEN** , [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:05 am UTC ([link]()): _Well said. Kripke, you just have such a talent with words. Who does make the decision? Not some loser fuck up anyway who had to post fanfic just to get noticed, lol. It’s because he knew Tells Of Sad had him pwned._

> **Re: A FUCKING MEN** , [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:05 am UTC ([link]()): _definitely agree CW isn’t canon. Just another fanfic_

> **Re: re: A FUCKING MEN** , _(Anonymous)_ , 2009-04-14 11:01 am UTC ([link]()): _You do know that kripke cribbed that part about there being two Supernaturals. It was in the original “Story of Chuck Writes.”[look it up]()_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:26 am UTC ([link]()): _I have to admit I’m having a little difficulty understanding what you mean._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:26 am UTC ([link]()): _he’s saying CW is a tool. Don’t worry dd it’s all good. The only canon is the kind on my shelf_

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:01 am UTC ([link]()): _CW IS GOD *lick lick lick*_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:32 am UTC ([link]()): _Thanks for the explanation, bobby. But does he mean that it’s publishing houses that dictate canon? The Story of CW heavily suggests that CW was posting online because Flying Wiccan didn’t want him any more. Does that mean Flying Wiccan—whose interests are bound to be mostly financial—suddenly dictates canon? Is canon about money then? What about the creator._

> [](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**parks_the_car**](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:32 am UTC ([link]()): _we all right fanfic even cw. have to draw the line somewhere. otherwise we might as well say TOS is canon and that would make the het fans swarm. or something. who knows what het fans do? lol_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:33 am UTC ([link]()): _what he said ha ha_

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:36 am UTC ([link]()): _again, thanks for the explanation. We all write fanfic, but we are all not Carver Edlund. But CW_ is _C.E., so doesn’t that mean something? If his fanfics were the books he was always intending to write, then doesn’t that mean something?_

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:41 am UTC ([link]()): _ha ha well why didn’t he get them published?_

> [](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**parks_the_car**](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:42 am UTC ([link]()): _Come on, dd. Why does it matter what he was intending? CW is a dickwad. Leave it at that._

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:44 am UTC ([link]()): _okay, so it doesn’t matter what C.E. was intending. Fine. Fact is he wrote stories set after the books. Whether he intended them to come next or not, he wrote them, he’s the author, and they come next. Failing to see how that is not canon. Also, he may be a dickwad, but he’s still the author. Who he is or what he did doesn’t really change his status._

> [](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:45 am UTC ([link]()): _lol barney why so touchy_

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:47 am UTC ([link]()): _Maybe because you’re all acting like you just don’t want to accept new canon, just because you don’t like CW. Or maybe you don’t like that he didn’t like your fanfic._

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:50 am UTC ([link]()): _CW SO AMAZING *lick lick lick*_

> [](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/profile)[**parks_the_car**](http://parks-the-car.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:56 am UTC ([link]()): _The fuck, barney?_

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:57 am UTC ([link]()): _I didn’t mean to be offensive. But dd has good points and you’re just not listening._

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:57 am UTC ([link]()): _CW is an asshat. END OF STORY._

> [](http://thehookman.livejournal.com/profile)[**thehookman**](http://thehookman.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:59 am UTC ([link]()): _I can write better books than that Arschloch._

> [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:59 am UTC ([link]()): _That’s not the end of the story. You can’t say it’s the end just because you want it to be._

> [](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:57 am UTC ([link]()): _I don’t want it to be. IT IS._

> [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:57 am UTC ([link]()): _no. This story is still happening. With or without your consent._

> [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , 2009-04-14 11:50 am UTC ([link]()): _Join the[CW is canon and so is Castiel]() campaign *lick lick lick*_  
> 

So [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) (aka Barnes on [Books With Snark]()) and [](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/profile)[**demian_dean**](http://demian-dean.livejournal.com/) (aka Demian on [Books With Snark](); yes, Virginia, _that_ Demian and Barnes), ended up aligned with [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) —or at least aligned with [the CW Canonistas]() (for the full wank on the name of the CW Canonistas see [’canonites’ means something else guys]() and [that’s pronounced KAY-nen-ite dickwad]()).

When I was writing the CW story, I was shocked and amazed to finally have some SPN wank that didn’t involve the number one wanker of all time. Turns out, I just had to wait. The most famous Canonista, of course, is [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/).

If you are coming to this new to the world of SPN wank, then you probably still have heard of [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) , aka samlicker81 on ff.n, beckyburn on im, morethanbatshit on F_W, and Becky Rosen to the world at large. But just in case, here’s a crash refresher course.

Becky started out as a little name fan on [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) ’s flist. Her first (baby) wank began when she claimed [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) was meeting her for coffee. It was strongly hinted that “coffee” might actually mean wild baboon mating or similar. I don’t judge.

Many of the Super Nats [doubted]() [she]() even [knew]() [Kripke](). Then [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) came out and [doubted her as well]().

[](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[ **samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) was [hurt as she had never been hurt before](). F_W, with all the power invested in that body politic, certified her as insane. Becky, deciding LJ was an evil place where the Mean Girls lived (which is stupid, since everyone knows we’re on JF) began the site [More Than Brothers](), a proboard where boinking smilies abound. (Also the site of [CW’s]() [early]() [adventures]() [in]() [trolling]()).

Since then, Becky (and her friends at More Than Brothers) has been front and center of several infamous wanks, including: [incest is so canon](), [I’m a righter first and always](), and the [Tom Welling as Sam Burnsfield ]()campaign.

One of her most famous wanks—the servers being particularly robust where Becky is concerned—was her waffling position in [The Game](). Becky definitely played, and it should be noted that the majority of the [tin hats]() (players of The Game who believe that SPN is real) come from More Than Brothers. Becky herself has stated [more]() [than]() [once]() that she believes SPN to be real; she has also redacted that statement [several]() [times]().

Which brings us to the present, April 2009, when Becky declared herself firmly in favor of CW as canon:

> 1:13 pm, Tuesday, April 16, 2009  
>  **Not yours to decide**  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _Sorry all you haters . . . but CW is canon . . . the writer is canon . . . C.E. is canon . . . in the time of our writer . . . the Creator is God. I know it might be hard for some of you to recognize . . . some of you wish you were him . . . but you’re not . . . we’re all in his hands . . . He gave us Castiel . . . he gave us Ruby 2.0 . . . and while she needs to die she is canon too . . ._  
> 

The fans from More Than Brothers (aka the More Than Brothers, More Than Batshits, the [Less Than Beckys]() and [Sisters For Incest]()) [all]() [came]() [out]() [in]() [support]() of Becky’s stance on canon, thus aligning the More Than Brothers fans with a new, emerging faction.

This faction was led by Demian and Barnes.

To some extent, Demian and Barnes had been on the periphery of the Super Nats. They had never written installments of TOS, perhaps joining fandom too late to be part of the “chosen” crowd. Some ([mostly]() [Super Nats]() [themselves]()) theorized that Demian and Barnes’s decision to side with Becky on the issue of canon was due to underlying resentment or bitterness that they had never been considered “true” Super Nats. [Others]() gave Demian and Barnes the benefit of the doubt, assuming their feelings regarding the nature of canon were genuine. As if!

Whatever Demian and Barnes’s motivations, they took a portion of fandom with them. Thus did some of the very fans who’d spent a good time poking fun at Becky’s antics on F_W and the lolmeme suddenly found themselves in the awkward position of agreeing with the fans from More Than Brothers. The enemy of my enemy is on my flist, or something. An uneasy peace was born, furthering the discord between Demian and Barnes and the Super Nats.

[](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gamble_it_away**](http://gamble-it-away.livejournal.com/) made a wanky [post]() about how Demian and Barnes were siding with Becky just to suck up to a BNF, implying they hadn’t gotten the attention they felt they deserved from [](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[**lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/).

[](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lord_kripke**](http://lord-kripke.livejournal.com/) made [this post]():

> 8:22 pm, Tuesday, April 28, 2009  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _I know some people disagree with me about the canon thing. That’s okay. I hope we can all still get along . . . as long as you don’t expect me to think Ruby 2.0 is IC or that Castiel is anything other than an OC I think we’re good._  
> 

[](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**bobby_sing_it**](http://bobby-sing-it.livejournal.com/) [posted]() that if Demian and Barnes apologized, all would be forgiven. Most were unsure what Demian and Barnes had to apologize for. The Super Nats themselves [seemed]() [unsure]() [also]() when queried.

The post that is relevant to our interest today, however, was made by [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/). [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , you will recall, made the initial post about Marissa Wright. Then he posted [this]():

> 7:45 am, Friday, May 1, 2009  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _I don’t care about canongate. I don’t care whether CW’s fic is canon. The fact that CW is Carver Edlund isn’t what’s interesting about The Chuck Writes Story. (Okay, I admit, it’s a little interesting. What kind of person feels the need to write fanfic of their own books? But the internet is full of authors who are full of fail, especially this year, and I’m tired of it, frankly. It seems obvious to me that being published does not make you and better or worse than a fan.) What’s interesting is the end._  
> 

> _So Carver Edlund is CW. Big deal. We’re over it. What worries me is the reason CW apparently_ told _[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) he was Carver Edlund: he thought_ Supernatural _was real. From what I can glean from the CW story and all the documentation[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[ **watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) has, CW used Marissa Wright et al because he actually believes his series is happening. Here. On Earth. Doesn’t that worry anyone else? For one thing, there’s his mental health to consider._

> _For another, those of you who believe CW to be canon—does that mean you believe this, too? I know[](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[ **samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) plays the game. She has even [said]() [on]() [occasion]() that she believes _ Supernatural _to be real, though she has also[several]() [times]() [recanted]()._

> _If everything CW said is canon, is it also “canon” that_ Supernatural _is true? Just wonderin’._  
> 

Demian countered with this [post]():

> 8:56 pm, Friday, May 1, 2009  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _Okay, just because you believe someone created canon doesn’t believe you think they speak the gospel. JKR could say the sky is black; we wouldn’t have to believe her. But she says the sky is black in HP, well, some fans would take that as canon. And if she_ writes _the sky is black in HP, well then it fucking is canon. In HP. Comprende?_  
> 

Replies to this post included:

>   
> 
> 
> **No. No comprende.** , [](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**edlund_lover**](http://edlund-lover.livejournal.com/) , 2009-05-01 11:34 pm UTC ([link]()): _CW wasn’t saying the sky was black in HP. Or in SPN. He was saying SPN is real. If it’s real, then he’s saying it’s real in the universe of SPN. Which means SPN is canonically real. Which means you think SPN is real—Sam and Dean really exist; there really was a yellow-eyed demon, the whole schtick._

> **Re: No. No comprende.** , [](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/profile)[**twop_barnes**](http://twop-barnes.livejournal.com/) , 2009-05-01 11:42 pm UTC ([link]()): _You’re not even making any sense. The creator of our series has problems. We understand that. Anne Rice has problems too. All we’re saying is that the stories he wrote within the universe of SPN are_ canon _. That doesn’t mean we think they’re real, or that Marissa Wright was okay. Saying an author creates canon is different that legitimizing their actions; it’s not like he’s writing reality._  
> 

At this point, Becky found that there were people who had never once made F_W—except, in the case of Demian, as a wanka himself—taking her side. No longer the butt-end of incest wank, she was a BNF! She was Joan of Arc! She was Bjo Trimble, in a way!

Besides the cult of crazy over at More Than Brothers, she had to think of the common people now, too. If she stepped carefully, perhaps all of fandom could soon be in her grasp—perhaps, just perhaps, people would take to wanking the Super Nats, while she herself could take her place as the victimized BNF she always longed to be. Thus she was coy on the subject of The Game, [saying only:]()

> 4:32 am, Saturday, May 2, 2009  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _It doesn’t matter what CW says . . . or what C.E. says . . . it only matters what they write . . . when they’re writing about SPN . . . not when they’re writing about anything else . . . unless that something else is SPN . . . CW is still canon . . . that doesn’t mean we do everything he says . . . though I’d do anything Sam says if he were real, lol. CW is still God, still his number one fan *lick lick lick*_  
> 

Those hoping Becky would step forward as the new BNF to rule them all stepped carefully for four days at least, which is how long revolution takes in fandom. In the end, though, Becky’s rise to power was her downfall, and her position as fandom’s new leader was not to last. Alas for Becky and Joan of Arc (though Bjo Trimble is totally cool), crazy does out.

On September 10, 2009, [](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/profile)[**samlick_er81**](http://samlick-er81.livejournal.com/) [ posted]():

> 10:48 pm, Thursday, September 12, 2009  
> 

* * *

>   
> 
> 
> _You guys are never going to believe this! I don’t even care if I get flamed! I don’t care if I make F_W! This is toooooooooooooo good. So I was sitting there writing fanfic Thurrsday night (Sam/Deeeeeeeeeeean OF COURSE) and then I got this message . . . OMG this message! It was chuck writes . . . I mean like THE Chuck Writes! Carver Edlund! I recognized him from Comic Con . . . I bet you don’t believe me already! Hee! LOL I dont care . . . I gave him my phone number in some letters I wrote him . . . so he called me on skype . . . you guys are never going to believe this. Here was our EXACT conversation . . ._  
> 

>   
>  _Me: I’d always thought you’d call.  
>  Chuck: Carver Edlund. Yeah, hi Becky.  
>  Me: Don’t you go by Chuck, really?  
>  Chuck: How did you—oh. Right. Chuck. That’s me.  
>  Me: Chuck Writes! I read that story. It was so good!  
>  Chuck: I got your letters and your marzipan.  
>  Me: Yeah! Yummy!  
>  Chuck: You’re my number one fan, Samlick_er81.  
>  Me: I know. So true.  
>  Chuck: You’re the webmistress at morethanbrothers.net  
>  Me: Yep!  
>  Chuck: That’s why I contacted you. You’re the only one who’ll believe me.  
>  Me: I know. Watsonian was really awful, I think. The way she gave all of your private conversations and emails to—  
>  Chuck: I’m being watched. Okay, not now, at least I don’t think so. But I don’t have much time. I need your help.  
>  Me: Thought you might.  
>  Chuck: That’s right. I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean. Okay?  
>  Me: Okay, what do you want me to do?  
>  Chuck: Becky, it’s all real.  
>  Me: I totally knew that._   
> 

>   
>  _Now here’s the REALL part you’re just not going to believe: I met Sam and Dean! You know how there was that whole thing about Marissa Wright, and then the CW Writes Story . . . CW told Watsonian it was all real . . . she didn’t believe him . . . but I did . . . And I met them! Sam looks sooooooooooooooo much better than Tom Welling! Sam has a little mouth! Those big, corded, muscley so manly arms! But boyish! Sooooooooo much better than on the covers too. Dean’s kinda scrawny. (Still vote for Christian Kane in the movies!) but Sam! OMG! I know you guys do NOT believe me, but it was not lick lick lick it was more like drool drool drool._   
> 

>   
>  _I helped them find this pile of dogs with a sword . . . they’re busy saving the world . . . you should see the way they look at each other . . . so all of it was real . . . I think watsonian owes CW an apology . . . kripke too . . . everyone was so mean and it was really real . . . all this time . . . there are demons . . . and sam loves his brother . . . so much. I took a picture with my phone![here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v50/Ilandra/sam.jpg)._   
> 

>   
>  _*drool drool drool*_   
> 

A couple of fans from the More Than Brothers boards have commented on Becky’s post; however Demian and Barnes have remained silent. [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) has also maintained LJ!silence on the matter. When contacted, [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) said only:

>   
> 
> 
> **From:** watsonian.doylist@gmail.com  
>  **To:** letteredlettered@gmail.com  
>  **Date:** Saturday, September 12, 2009 08:42 am  
>  **Subject:** Re: Chuck Writes News?

> I’ve made it a policy not to answer any emails about SPN. Please take me off your mailing list.

> -w

[](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) has not participated in SPN fandom since the release of “The Chuck Writes Story,” though she has been seen participating in other fandoms. One small facet of canongate2009 was slight trolling of [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) ’s journal, and of this one.

I don’t know who these trolls are, despite my mad detective skillz, but my guess is that they come from More Than Brothers. While the primary discussion after “The Chuck Writes Story” centered on whether CW was canon, [some]() [small]() [portion]() of debate centered on the treatment of Chuck in the account, and [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) ’s apparent betrayal of him.

I do believe this wank was kept at a minimum due to the fact that most appear reluctant to defend Chuck, either because of his sock-puppeteering, Marissa Wright, or both. Those who have spoken in defense of Chuck (from what I can tell) are generally those who do not see issue with the Marissa Wright scandal, or who actually believe SPN to be real—thus my assertion that these trolls are most like from More Than Brothers.

That said, it is true that W released to my discretion emails and im conversations between her and Chuck Shurley, which, yes, he did not necessarily intend to become public. I know W from way back when in the days of usenet Sherlock Holmes fandom. We were both fans of [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) ’s fics, even though I never talked to him beyond a [couples of comments]() [on his fic]().

After the Marissa Wright scandal, me and some others were pretty disappointed, and we got to talking (over email) about how freakishly [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) managed to capture Edlund’s style. Another friend of mine checked up on anon’s [comment]() regarding the River Gorge outbreak, and other instances of reality in Edlund’s fiction. Some of us started cooking up theories—everything from crazy tin hat stuff to what turned to be the actual truth: that [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) was actually Edlund himself.

At the time, W refused to indulge this theory, as it would require believing that [](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**chuck_writes**](http://chuck-writes.livejournal.com/) had lied from the beginning. When she received those final emails from Shurley, you can probably understand why she was devastated. She shared them with me because I and some friends had previously suspected the truth, and she wanted us to know what was really happening.

I wrote “The Chuck Writes Story” as precisely that—a story—because a narrative is easier to read than a list of links. It doesn’t make it any less true. I don’t mean that [](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsonian**](http://watsonian.livejournal.com/) and I are without fault in these proceedings, but I can certify that all the posts, comments, emails, links, and conversations in the initial story and this afterword are absolutely real.

 

* * *

  
[Afterword 2](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126268.html)  
[Afterword 3](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126544.html)  
[Afterword 4](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126903.html)  
[Afterword 5](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127209.html)


End file.
